


Boys and Their Toys

by thelegendarymistermiguel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Blowjobs, M/M, Toys, dont even know, dum/sub undertones, face fucking, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendarymistermiguel/pseuds/thelegendarymistermiguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve took Tony's advice to invest in sex toys very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> im fairly certain this has been done before even with a title of the same but lets face it there are no new ideas

Steve took Tony’s advice to invest in some toys very seriously. 

He’d told Steve that toys, sex toys, would help him get off, and they were much better than just using your hand. Steve, of course, had no desire to ever buy a sex toy prior to their conversation, but Tony’s body language when he was describing the way they worked and the way the toys felt was enough to sell him.

He’d told him that the best thing he’d ever used was a vibrating dildo. (Steve was a little more than shocked to hear about Tony’s escapades in anal stimulation, which he figured he would be more than happy to try.) He even offered to buy Steve one.

"It feels amazing," Tony had said, leaning back on the stool of his workshop. "It’s definitely not the same as having sex with someone, but it’s definitely up there on the list of amazing feelings."

"H-How do you…?" Steve was nervous to ask, mostly because he could see the darkness clouding in Tony’s eyes, his pupils widening. Also, on account of the pull he felt in his groin.

Tony licked his lips, and said almost low enough to be a hum, “Have you ever fingered yourself?”

Well, yes, Steve had, and he never figured he would have to tell anyone, but he wasn’t about to lie to Tony. He nodded.

"Good," Tony smiled. "You’re familiar with fingering. You just have to open yourself up enough to get the toy comfortably inside."

Steve nodded slowly, pursing his lips. “Okay.”

"I can show you," Tony said, and Steve stared at him, his brows furrowed. Tony licked his lips again, "If you’d like that. Would you like that?"

"Like… for you to… show me?" Steve asked dumbly. Tony nodded. Steve said, "Wouldn’t that be… a little awkward?"

Steve shifted on his heels to try and suppress his dick, hard and throbbing in his jeans. But Tony knew. His eyes trailed down Steve’s body before coming back up to look him in the eyes. “I don’t think it would be. If you’d be uncomfortable,-“

"No, no," Steve objected. "I, I think I would like that. Someone to show me the ropes."

Tony nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Just let me know when you get your hands on one.”

Steve shook his head. “I-I don’t think I can.”

Tony looked like he was about to ask why, and Steve opened his mouth to try and explain, but Tony said, “I can give you one. I have a few, so I can spare one for you.”

Steve nodded and Tony told him he would go to fetch him one right away, and he did, exiting his workshop and returning minutes later with a purple box. He shoved it into Steve’s hands.

"Here," he said. "It’s not too big, but I think it’s big enough. As with all of my toys, I put a little personal spin on it. I attached a little wire and a remote to it, so you don’t have to reach down. Just find where it’s comfortable and use the remote. You’ll figure it out. There’s also some lube in there, but the bottle’s not too big, so don’t use it if it’s not necessary."

Another pull of excitement pulled at Steve’s chest and his groin, and he heard himself asking, “When is it necessary?”

"Mostly when you’re fingering yourself," Tony said with a friendly smile, but his eyes were still dark. "And put some on the vibrator before you put it in. A lot of guys use lube on their dicks simply because it feels good, and it  _does,_ but again, there’s not too much lube, so I don’t think you should put it on your penis, but, hey, whatever you wanna do.”

"You… said you’d come and show me," Steve said thoughtfully, still trying to bring that situation back up.

"I can, if you want me to. Just call me," Tony said, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. "I promise to drop whatever I’m doing to come and help. You’re still at that same address that you gave me earlier, right?"

Steve hadn’t remembered giving Tony his address, or maybe he had, for his birthday, or something, but he nodded. 

Tony smiled. “Good.”

Steve returned home and ate his dinner, trying to avoid using the toy for as long as possible, because Tony had seemed somewhat busy, so he wouldn’t be available until later, and Steve really wanted Tony to be there with him when he tried using a sex toy for the first time.

Steve did mindless things to wait for Tony, and then it was almost eleven o’clock, so he grabbed the purple box from his couch and entered his room, leaving his door unlocked, peeling off his clothes and rolling over into his bed. 

He took the top off of the purple box and pulled out the vibrator. Tony was right; it wasn’t long. It was maybe seven or eight inches, but he figured that was probably more than enough. He pulled out the tube of lube, and Tony was right again, that there was only half of the bottle left. He didn’t mind; he would just do as Tony said and use it when he absolutely needed it. 

He was immersed in feeling the odd texture of the dildo, somewhat plastic-y but also sort of soft, but he got his mind back on track and slid his legs up, his knees in the air.

He spread his legs, feet flat on the bed. He uncapped the lube and spread some onto his finger, before reached down, past his half-hard erection and slid his finger up between his cheeks, against his hole. He took a deep breath, pushing his finger against his hole and then slipped it inside of him. He sighed, working his finger up into himself, in and out, sliding it barely up against his prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his finger out.

He added lube to another one of his fingers and pushed them both inside, hooking them around, pushing down on them. He felt pre-cum drip onto his stomach and he groaned, spreading himself, opening himself.

He took his fingers out of his hole and reached around for the vibrator. He found the remote, figuring quickly that all you had to do was slide the dial left or right (left for less vibration, right for more). He looked down at the mess of pre-cum on his stomach, sliding the tip of the vibrator through it. He slid the soft head along the underside of his cock, groaning and bucking his hips up. 

Only then did he remember that he could call Tony, so he reached over to his telephone and dialed Tony’s number (which, yes, he had memorized). Tony picked up on the third ring and Steve ‘s shaky fingers could barely keep the phone to his ear while he teased the dildo along the head of his cock.

Tony, apparently. had memorized Steve’s number, as well. “Steve?”

"Tony," Steve groaned. "I-I’m-can you come over?"

"Fuck, I’ve been waiting all night for you to call. Yeah, I’m on my way."

Steve decided against putting the vibrator inside of him, mostly because he wanted Tony to do it for him, so he laid there, on his bed, rutting his cock against the vibrator (the remote was easy to figure out, and the highest setting of vibration was barely enough, but he would settile), trailing up and down the length of his dick and onto his balls, sliding it lower and teasing it between his cheeks and bringing it up again.

He heard his door open and close, the configuration of the locks came soon after, but he didn’t stop teasing himself, refusing to grab his dick. Tony said the toys were better, and he was right.

Tony stepped into his room, wearing only a tight grey sweater and sweatpants. He stared at Steve, looking him up and down, before crossing his room and kneeling next to his bed.

Tony then, surprisingly, grabbed the vibrator out of Steve’s hands and took over teasing his cock, while shifting his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve rolled his head over and looked at Tony. 

"Tony," he whispered.

"You have got to be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen," Tony said sincerely, "and you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this."

Steve’s brows furrowed. “What? What do you mean?”

Tony shook his head. “We’ll talk about that later.” He looked down at Steve’s body, running his free hand through the pool of pre-cum that sat on his stomach. He stilled his movements with the vibrator, leaving it vibrating against the head of Steve’s cock. Steve gasped and bucked his hips, and Tony leaned over and kissed him, slowly, honestly, before whispering to him, “Seriously. You’re so sexy.”

"Tony," Steve gasped. "Please."

"Barely been in bed with me for five minutes and you’re already begging," Tony smirked. "Amazing."

Tony lowered the vibrator, pressing it against Steve’s hole. Steve groaned and pushed down, trying to get the tip inside him.

"You really need this, don’t you?" Tony chuckled. Steve nodded. "Alright."

Tony pushed the vibrator inside of him, and Steve’s hand shot up to grab Tony’s arm, pulling at the light fabric of his jacket. Tony left the vibrator inside of Steve and pulled his hand away, only for a few seconds, only long enough to take off his clothes, before grabbing it again and pushing it further into Steve.

Steve groaned, head throwing back as the toy inside of him vibrated against his prostate. 

"Beautiful," Tony murmured. Steve opened his eyes and looked over at Tony, panting, "I want to see you."

"I know," Tony said with a smile. "You will. You’ll get a lot of chances to see me naked, if this goes well."

Tony leaned over and kissed him, his tongue slipping between Steve’s lips. Steve’s mouth was dry, but Tony didn’t seem to mind. 

Tony resumed pumping the toy in and out of Steve, pulling away from him to ask, “Do you have it on the highest setting?”

Steve nodded, pulling down Tony for another kiss. He’d only kissed one man before in his life, briefly, and he couldn’t even remember who it was. But he’d kissed a few women, and they were good, but somehow, Tony was infinitely better. Steve didn’t want to stop kissing him, but Tony pulled back and slid the vibrator in as far as it would go. Steve moaned and bucked his hips, silently pleading to Tony to touch him again, because anywhere Tony put his hands at that point would feel amazing.

"Roll over," Tony said, and Steve rolled onto his stomach, pushing his hips down and rutting against his bed sheets. It barely crossed his mind that maybe whatever they were doing was going too fast, but he didn’t very much care to delve deeply into that.

"Fucking perfect, God," Tony said, somewhat in awe. Steve could faintly hear the slick sound of Tony pumping his cock, jerking himself off while he looked at Steve moaning and grinding against his bed sheets while he had a vibrator inside of him.

Steve almost came, but he still his hips and barely managed to keep from orgasm. Tony leaned down, whispering into his ear, “I want you to suck my dick. Can you do that with the vibrator inside of you?”

Steve nodded frantically, the words spilling from his mouth before he could think about it, “Yes, yes, please,  _Tony_ , I can.”

Tony slid up beside him, propping his shoulders up on the pillows and he pulled Steve onto him.

Tony reached over and grabbed the remote, pressing the minus button until the vibration was barely a hum inside of Steve. He panted, sweat dripping from his dampened hair onto Tony’s stomach.

Tony pushed Steve’s shoulder down, and Steve looked up at him while he moved lower and lower, Tony’s cock brushing against his chin.

Tony watched him, Steve was well aware of that, but he dipped his head down and slid his tongue along the head of Tony’s dick, wrapping his lips around it and sucking. 

He heard Tony’s head hit the pillows while his hands tangled into Steve’s hair, pushing him lower. Steve gladly let Tony take over, pulling his head up and pushing it down with both his hand, his cock barely slipping into the back of Steve’s mouth.

Tony pulled one of his hands from Steve’s hair and grabbed the remote to the vibrator, which was previously abandoned on his chest, and pressed the plus button, making the vibrator seemingly come back to life, sparking up and shaking against Steve’s prostate, deep inside of him.

Tony pushed Steve’s head as far down as possible, his dick slipping into Steve’s throat, cutting off his air, and Steve tried to make a noise, but instead coughed, spilling saliva down Tony’s thighs.

"Fuck," Tony swore, pumping his hips up off the bed and thrusting in and out of Steve’s mouth. Steve pushed back on the vibrator, moaning around Tony’s cock when he was able to make a sound and get in air. 

Tony gasped and moaned and groaned, rolling his hips and pulling Steve’s head up and pushing it back down.

Steve’s cock slid against his sheets, he could feel the dampening fabric below him, while the vibrator worked his hole. 

Tony’s whimpers and groans became more frequent and loud. He kept pushing and pulling Steve up and down on his cock, until he thrust up and shoved Steve’s head down, burying Steve’s nose into the hair above his dick as he came, ordering Steve in a gasping voice, “Swallow it.”

And Steve did, barely able to make a noise as he came, his head swimming as his orgasm racked his whole body and his grip on Tony’s thigh tightened, clenching around the toy in his hole.

Tony’s grip in his hair slowly loosened and he fell back onto the bed, gasping for air, pushing the minus button on the vibrator’s remote until the vibration inside of Steve completely stopped.

Tony pulled Steve’s head up and Steve took a deep inhale, coughing and swallowing the cum that had flowing into his mouth. He rolled over onto his back, sucking in a sharp breath as the vibrator pushed a little deeper into his sore hole. 

Tony’s fingers trailed up and down his arm, over his shoulder and up to his cheek. 

"Thank you," Steve sighed. "Are you gonna leave?"

"I will if you want me to," Tony said, and Steve could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I don’t want you to," Steve said. 

"Good," Tony smiled. "Because I’m not done with you."

He rolled over on top of Steve, leaning down to kiss him. Steve met his kiss, moving his lips with Tony’s. He figured they’d just talk in the morning, talk about feelings, or whatever else. 


End file.
